1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to toy vehicles having a force responsive feature.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles have long been popular playthings and numerous toy vehicles have included a force responsive feature. Klimpert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,521 issued Apr. 2, 1985 shows an impact responsive toy vehicle with a biased body part that revolves upon impact to switch an undamaged portion with a previously hidden damaged portion. Some prior art force responsive toy vehicles flip over in response to impact. Thus, Barlow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,959 issued May 27, 1969 discloses a toy car with a "drag racer" type body having large driven rear wheels and a spring loaded latched bail which, when released by impact upon the front of the toy vehicle, causes the entire vehicle to flip over, reverses the vehicle motor and exposes a duplicate simulated driver on the opposite side of the vehicle. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a toy vehicle having a force responsive feature such that when the toy vehicle flips over and impacts upon what had been the top of the toy, the toy vehicle of one style is transformed by a movable part into a differently styled toy vehicle.